


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of Chaos

by BlazeSuzaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeSuzaku/pseuds/BlazeSuzaku
Summary: 4 chosen ones. A plot that threatens their lives. What once were ordinary lives are now turned upside-down.





	1. The Suspicious Man

“Yui. What was the first thing I told you about dueling?”  
“Having fun is the greatest part of the duel.”  
“Remember that now.”

It’s been 5 years since he told me that. She’s like another parent to me, I guess. Dad always goes overseas for work, and I don’t have many other people in my life.  
"Hey, Yui." Shou approaches me, walking on the usual route  
"Oh, hi, Shou." I respond to the sudden intrusion  
"You okay? You were spacing out for a while."  
"Oh, m-my bad, I didn't think I was-"  
Shou walked forward, to keep up with my own stride. I hope no bullies are here. I've been having a problem with that, and Akira isn't here to stop them.  
As if on cue, Shou said: “Has anyone… been bullying you lately?” He grimaced, giving a look I always hate to see on his face..  
“…Not really…” I lie, hoping to ease him.  
“Honestly, if something ever does happen, telling me is your best bet. I may not be as much of a help as Akira or any other adult, but I can at least try to do what I can.”  
I blush. He's really sweet, honestly. He was like that as a kid too. We've been friends since elementary school.  
“Oh yeah, how is your deck isa going? I’m aware Akira had some ideas with it?”  
I smiled. Indeed she did. "Yes… just need to buy some of the staples she suggested.  
Soon, we arrived at his family's card store. Shou pushed open the door, leading me in  
“Sho-chan! How was your day at school?”  
“Come on, mom, stop calling me that!”  
I give an awkward wave. His mom's always a very affectionate person.  
“Hello, Yui! How is your family?”  
“...They're good…"  
We both walked down the stairs, leading to Shou's place. When we entered his room, he plugged in his black laptop and booted it up. He's had it for a whole, and I don't think I've ever seen him  
“...Have you figured out anything about the attacker…?”  
He shakes his head. “Whoever it is, he seems to be a sneaky little weasel.”  
I hope Akira is okay...  
Shou smiled slightly. "If he's a duelist, he'll definitely be at some tournaments. There's one coming up soon, in fact." I don't think I'm good enough for something like that, and Shou knows it.  
"You should enter, Yui. You're better than I am at this." He gives a sheepish grin, a expression of his embarrassment.  
"... I'm not sure..." I don't want to fail in front of other people.  
"Come on, I'll even get you the staples you need if you join! I know you need some Synchro support." He cares that much? Okay, guess I will.  
"..okay.."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today's the day. I look in the mirror, striking a pose. I look wimpy, honestly. "What do Yui and Akira see in me as a duelist, even?" I slam my hand down. Think positively, Shou! It's bad enough that you have nerve issues! After getting dressed, I walked by Yui's house. "Hey!" I waved to her, as she peeped out of her window. She ran outside. It's good she's at least semi-enthusiastic. I groan at the predicament I put myself in. Those staples cost most of my savings…  
At the tournament, I keep up my guard. There are lots of people, a perfect hiding ground for the attacker. If they are targeting strong duelists, we may very well be next. “Ok, Yui, good luck, and have fun.” With any luck, I’ll be facing her in the finals.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a long day, we’ve finally hit the finals. I’m sure my opponent is the attacker, as he has a strange device attached to his Duel Disc. Seems he’s been laying low. Both of us draw our hand of 5 cards.  
“DUEL!”  
???: 4000  
Shou: 4000


	2. Sudden Peril! Ikishawa Company?!

Drat, I'm going first. My deck isn't exactly tailored for this, but I need to adapt to the situation.  
"My turn! Pahunder, Normal Summon!"  
(LIGHT/Thunder/1300 ATK/600 DEF/Level 4)  
"Pahunder's effect activates! This turn, I can Normal Summon 1 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder monster, except  
itself! Come, Mahunder!"  
(LIGHT/Thunder/1400 ATK/700 DEF/Level 4)  
"Mahunder's effect activates! Come, Brohunder!"  
(LIGHT/Thunder/900 ATK/400 DEF/Level 4)  
"Brohunder's effect! I add Sishunder from my Deck to my hand! And now! With Brohunder and  
Pahunder, I overlay! King of the high lightning! Descend from your noble throne to defend those who  
call on you! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Z-Thunder King!"  
(LIGHT/Thunder/Xyz/Effect/2300 ATK/600 DEF/Rank 4)  
"I end my turn!"  
\----------------------------------------  
TURN 2:  
"No set cards, eh? Cocky bastard. I draw! I Set 3 cards, then Normal Summon Umbral Horror Unform!  
(DARK/Fiend/Effect/0 ATK/0 DEF/Level 4)  
Can he NOT read Z-Thunder King? Those 3 Sets will literally do nothing if he times them wrong. Even  
then, he should know I have a counter to them.  
“Battle! Unform attacks Z-Thunder King!”  
Ok, I can see what he’s doing. Unform has that Special Summon effect. Still, a bit of a stupid move.  
LP: 4000 -> 1600  
“After Unform is destroyed, I activate it’s effect! I Special Summon Ghoul and Will o' the Wisp from my  
Deck!"  
He's going for an Xyz Summon, isn't he. I'd know that tactic anywhere.  
"Wisp's effect targets Ghoul, making it's Level 4! I then use Ghoul's effect, Special Summoning another  
Wisp! I then use that other Wisp’s effect, to make it’s Level 4 as well! And now I overlay! Descend, Rank  
4! Umbral Horror Necro Wizard!”  
(DARK/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/2600 ATK/0 DEF/Rank 4)  
That’s a new one. I think they’re enhancing these guy’s decks.  
“Necro Wizard’s effect activates! Upon Summon, I can draw 1 card! I use that drawn card! Raigeki!”  
“If you think I will go down that easily, you’re mistaken! I activate the Counter Trap, Thunder King’s  
Judgement, from my hand! I can do this while I control a Rank 4 Thunder Xyz monster! It negates your  
destroying effect, and gives Z-Thunder King 1000 ATK until my next End Phase!”  
2400 -> 3400  
“Kch! I end my turn! Even if you destroy my monster, you don’t have much of a chance of winning!”  
\------------------------------------------  
TURN 3:  
“I draw.”  
Perfect. This card is something I might need, but I doubt it at the moment. Still, can never be too sure...  
“I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Shrink, targeting your Xyz! Z-Thunder King can no longer threaten me!”  
Tch. It’s a good thing I drew THAT, thinking about that move. Didn’t think I’d need it, but I do now, it  
seems. Maaaaybe he should have saved that for the Battle Phase. He dosen’t seem that bright, all things  
considered.  
ATK: 3600 -> 1200  
“I Normal Summon Pahunder! Then using it’s effect, I Normal Summon Sishunder! Sishunder’s effect!  
Banishing the Mahunder from my GY!”  
“Those weak monsters still cannot beat me! Next turn I’ll crush you!”  
“Oh, really? There won’t be a next turn! I activate the effect of Judgement in my GY! I banish it from my  
Graveyard to give Z-Thunder King 700 ATK until the End Phase! I then activate a Normal Spell! Super  
Overflow! It doubles the ATK of all Thunder Xyz monsters I control this turn”  
1200 -> 1900 -> 3800  
“Z-Thunder King! Destroy his monster! Spark End!”  
LP: 1600 - 400  
“Pahunder, attack!”  
LP: 400 -> 0  
“Arrgh! Kid, you’ll pay for this!”  
Suddenly, a whole host of people, similar to the guy I just dueled, flock in. It’s like something out of Star  
Wars.  
“On behalf of Ikishawa Corp, this place is now under our authority! We will not tolerate any resistance!”  
Ikishawa… Oh crap. Yui was going to face a guy with that name. I need to get me and her out of here.  
\-------------------------------------  
As soon as I get out of the building with Yui, I notice that the area is swamped with people. This Ikishawa  
Corp must sure have a lot of money to be hiring people like this. I don't know what they're putting people in comas for, but it can't be good.  
As we both approached Yui’s house, a group of men, similar to earlier but somehow different, blocked the  
door.  
“Girlie, you’re coming with us.”  
“I won’t let you! What do you need with Yui!"  
“And who are you to resist us? Deal with him, and I’ll take the girl to Ikishawa-san."  
Dammit! I have to protect Yui! She has literally no one else to protect her now!


End file.
